fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight God Slayer Magic
|user = Kaname Soga}} Twilight God Slayer Magic (日暮れ滅神魔法, Higure Metsujin Mahō) is an ancient and lost magic. Known as a variant of the ancient God Slayer magic. Description Is an ancient and lost magic. Known as a variant of the ancient God Slayer magic. This magic allows him to manipulate the element of darkness and light. Though the user of this magic, Kaname gains several unique abilities. By channeling the unique properties of his magic though his body he able to quickly use it and have it disappear in the blink of an eye. Unlike other God Slayer style and other slayers styles, eating light or darkness based magic does not restore his strength, stating that this is due to the properties of the magic itself. To get around this, he stated that he has an organic link with the one who taught him the style. The link allows him to syphon energy from his teacher to restore his strength when needed. In addition to this, Kaname god slayer has a rather unique aspect. He is able to split the Twilight back in to its two base elements, light and darkness. Only combining the two when it is deemed necessary. Due to this, he is often mistaken to have two different types of God Slayer Magic, something that he rarely corrects others on. Lending a hand in the confusion, he will often refer to his attack as either Light God Slayer or Darkness God Slayer. Abilities Passive Abilities :Eclipse (食,Shoku): Known to be a passive ability of his God Slayer magic. Offensive Light God Magic Light God Slayer (光滅神魔,Hikari Metsujin): One of the two aspects of Kaname's Twilight God Slayer. Though its use, he is able to manipulate the element of light. : Light God's Heavenly Illumination (光神の天照,Hikarijin no Amaterasu): A simple spell in which Kaname's body releases a blinding light. : Light God's Radial Step (光神のラジアル一足,Hikarijin no Rajiaru Hitoashi): A spell based on his ability to sense and manipulation of light. Although the mechanics of this unique version of movement is unknown, it function for the purpose of rapid movement over both short and long distances. He will most often uses this freedom of movement to quickly bridge the gap between himself and ranged opponents, allowing him to press the attack, cut off a potential advantage, and intimidate his quarry in one fell swoop. With step he takes, a trail of light is left behind. :* Light God's Radial Flow (光神のラジアル流動,Hikarijin no Rajiaruryūdō): Channeling the mechanics radial steps throughout his entire body, he is able to achieve flight. While using this technique, his entire body gives off a trail of light. :Light God's Hallowed Ground (光神の聖なる敷地,Hikarijin no Seinaru Shikichi): Channeling his magic through the ground. Kaname is able to create an area of pure light around an area. While inside the area, anything he chooses is unable receive damage. While this spell is active, Kaname is unable to move or attack. :* Light God's Hallowed Reckoning (光神の聖なる決算日,Hikarijin no Seinaru Kessanbi): :Light God's Chakram (光神の円盤,Hikarijin no Enban): A spell in which Kaname creates a disc light, which he throws at a target. Upon contact with an object, the disk explode emitting a blinding light. :Light God's Cloak (光神の外套,Hikarijin no Gaitō): By binding the light around his body, he is able to render himself invisible to the naked eye. While often used on himself, he is capable of using this spell on other for a limited time. In addition, he has to remain in contact with said person. :Light God's Primal Fury (光神のプライマル狂乱,Hikarijin no Puraimaru Kyōran): :Light God's Hall of Mirrors (光神の鏡堂,Hikarijin no Kagamidō ): Through the use of his magic, Kaname projects holographic mirror images that follow and mimic his actions. Each hologram is invulnerable to damage, and deals about a third amount of the damage of his attacks. :Light God's (光神の,Hikarijin no ): :Light God's (光神の,Hikarijin no ): :Light God's (光神の,Hikarijin no ): Darkness God Magic Darkness God Slayer (暗闇滅神魔,Kurayami Metsujin): One of the two aspects of Kaname's Twilight God Slayer. Though its use, he is able to manipulate the element of darkness. :Darkness God's Phantasmal Scream (暗闇神の幻夢叫び,Kurayamijin no Genmu Sakebi): An spell smilier to the standard Bellow attack used by other god slayers. Unlike the Bellow attack, to use this spell. Kaname will inhale a set amount of air, within a moment he will quickly and rapidly exhale. Doing so, releases a deafening shockwave of darkness. The strength of the shockwave is determined by the amount of air he intakes. Even without taking in a large amounts of air, it is capable of destroying objects with ease. :Darkness God Wave (暗闇神の波,Kurayamijin no Nami): With a single swing of his hand, Kaname is capable of releasing a wave of darkness. :Darkness God's Quake (暗闇神の大揺れ,Kurayamijin no Ōyure): A spell much like that of the Darkness God Wave. By stomping his foot on the ground, he able to release a wave of of darkness in all directions. :Darkness God's Blessing (暗闇神の恩恵,Kurayamijin no Onkei): :Darkness God's Spears (暗闇神の槍,Kurayamijin no Yari): A relatively simple spell in which Kaname creates a spear out pure darkness. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. :Darkness God's Black Emperor Sword (暗闇神の黒帝剣,Kurayamijin no Kuroteiken): :Darkness God's (暗闇神の,Kurayamijin no): :Darkness God's (暗闇神の,Kurayamijin no): :Darkness God's (暗闇神の,Kurayamijin no): :Darkness God's Shifting Dark (暗闇神の転進闇,Kurayamijin no Tenshin Yami): is Kaname's most used God Slayer, in and outside of battle, due to the constant use of this ability up leaning it. Kaname is able to keep this spell active constantly with little drain on his magic power. This technique allows Kaname to switching tangibility with his shadow. Resulting in his 'shadow' becoming their true body, while the body itself becomes the shadow. The result makes it so that his body becomes intangible itself, making it seem like all attacks pass through him. However, while this spell is in effect, the shadow on the ground becomes his body, so if attacked, it can hurt the user. This spell can quickly be deactivated or activated, making it hard for the opponent to land a solid hit. Attacking both the shadow and the body at once is a good way of doing so. :*'Darkness God's Shadow Thief' (暗闇神の影泥棒,Kurayamijin no Kage Dorobō): Is a spell Kaname developed while mastering the Shifting Dark Spell. By channeling his magic through his shadow, he is able to extend it at will. Once it comes in contact with the shadow of another, his shadow beings to literally "pull" the other shadow into itself. His shadow then mimics that person shadows. While in itself, the technique has no effect on the opponent other then removing their shadow. :*'Darkness God's One-Sided Shadow' (暗闇神の片陰,Kurayamijin no Katakage): is a spell similar to that of . Through the use of this spell, Kaname is able to call his shadow by his side to fight alongside him. Upon activating this spell, he no longer has a shadow. This "doppelganger" is able to use all of Kaname's technique, with the addition to being able to enter shadows at will in order to travel around the battlefield. If the Shadow Thief technique is used before this technique, the created Doppelganger will appear as the stolen shadow instead. In this case, the Doppelganger will have access to the opponents techniques instead of Kaname's. However, he still retains the ability to control it. While this technique is active, he is unable to use the Shadow Dimension Technique and its derived techniques. :Darkness God's Formless Pitch-Black (暗闇神の形尚烏羽玉,Kurayamijin noKeinao Ubatama): A technique that talks the principles of his magic it's limits. Known as an advanced form of the Shifting Dark, which instead of switching places with his shadow, he combines with it. Upon combining with it, much like the One-Sided Shadow spell, he no longer has a shadow and gives off streams of darkness as he moves. Upon doing he possesses the ability to shape and totally command Darkness to his will, being able to disintegrate oncoming attacks made from Darkness, or form them into his own attack to send back at the opponent, as well as shape it into any form he wishes.  This Darkness is also capable of swallowing objects whole and making them seemingly disappear. Dark tendrils capable of moving at the speed of Darkness, tidal waves made from Darkness may also be formed, and either of these can sprout countless extendable Darkness arms for ensnaring opponents and dragging them down into another dimension. The shapes and properties the Darkness can take on is limitless, as is practically the size of it as well. The possibilities with this spell are only limited by the his imagination. Twilight God Magic : Twilight God's Heavenly Jeweled Spear (日暮れ滅神の天沼矛,Higurejin no Amenuhoko ): : Twilight God's Cataclysm (日暮れ滅神の天変地異, Higurejin no Tenpenchii ): : Twilight God's Violent Tempest (日暮れ滅神の激越嵐,Higurejin no Gekietsu Arashi): : Twilight God's Effigy (日暮れ滅神の藁人形,Higurejin no Waraningyō): : Twilight God's (日暮れ滅神の,Higurejin no): Ascension Ceremony Ascension Ceremony (帰天 Kiten): is a heightened form and strongest ability a God Slayer is given access to. Accessing the form grants the the power comparable to that of a demigod. While in this form, Kaname is often referred to as a Demigod (半神,Hanshin). While in this form Kaname gains a great boost in his physical as well as their magical ability. While mostly increasing his God Slayer magic, the form also increases the strength of other magics he may have access to. With this form active Kaname gains the ability to regenerate from would at a faster rate the normal. However,he is unable to heal from fatal wounds. In addition to this, he gains the ability to fly. However, while given great power, it does come at a price. The more and more he enters the form, the harder it is for him to change back into his normal form. Eventually turning them into the the very thing they set out to slay. Unlike other users of the spell, due to Kaname's nature of being a demon. Due to this, the demon factor within his body caused a mutation within the transformation, resulting into what became known as a Demon God (魔神,Mashin). After training with Tavrinth, he learned to balance and properly maintain this transformation. While in this form he regains access to his previously sealed demon magic. Trivia * Category:Godslayer Category:Lost Magic